


Beating The Egg

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina teaches Snow how to make lamb cutlets and things get emotional.





	Beating The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ariestess69: Prompt: Regina teaching Snow to cook.

“Perhaps we should have started off with something simpler,” Regina said, wincing as Snow struggled to dip the lamb into the egg batter without making a mess. “Like pasta.”

Snow shook her head. “No, this is David’s favorite. A version of it anyway.” She craned her head to look at her late mother-in-law’s scribbles. “If only I could read Ruth’s handwriting.”

“Damn thing had the nerve to die before she could tell you the recipe,” Regina mumbled.

“Regina!” Snow exclaimed; her eyes widened.

“It was a joke, a dark joke, but a joke nonetheless,” Regina waved her off. “Focus on dipping the cutlets. And do your best to not make a mess on the countertops, you want them to be as covered as possible.”

Snow nodded and went back to carefully trying to dip them. Regina did her best to hide a smile as she watched her, knowing all of this was very sweet. David did most of the cooking in their house, since he was a stay-at-home dad to Neal. He didn’t complain about it and made beautiful, wonderful meals. However, he had said something about one of his mother’s lamb dishes as a boy. They didn’t have it very often, only when Ruth could manage to scrounge up the ingredients. Snow had gone to Gold’s shop and luckily, he had her recipe book in the back. She decided as a surprise, they would have a nice family dinner with his favorite meal.

The only problem was, Snow couldn’t cook. Eva had taught her to make a few Jewish dishes back when she was a little girl but that was it. She was more of a pick up Granny’s on the way home or toss a salad kind of person. So, she turned to the one person she knew of that could cook: Regina Mills. Despite having chefs growing up, her father had snuck around to teach her how to do so in the Enchanted Forest and she had taught herself quite a few meals once they all came over to Storybrooke, especially once Henry was born.

That was how they came to stand in Regina’s kitchen one rainy Sunday afternoon, Snow in a bright pink apron that was covered in sauce, egg and flour, Regina’s royal blue one a bit cleaner though she had gained more worry lines from the experience.

“This is all your fault,” Snow mumbled as she began to roll the cutlet onto the flour and breadcrumb mix that Regina had prepared.

Regina arched a brow. “My fault?”

“You gave Mary Margaret so many nice skills. Teaching and all that comes with it, I became so much more organized, I can balance a checkbook. Heck, I can even change a tire.” She turned to face her best friend. “But cook? I burn toast, Regina. Toast.”

Regina had to stifle a giggle. “What can I say? It was more fun to watch you blow money on overpriced lasagna.”

Snow let out an irritated groan. “You suck.”

“Oh, come on. You’re not doing so bad.”

“These look pathetic.”

“So, maybe they won’t look the same as Ruth’s. They’re also being cooked in an electric oven and you’re using eggs I bought in a grocery store. David’s going to love it no matter what, because you made it, you know that don’t you?”

Snow sighed, nodding a bit. “I do, I do. He just does so much at home and I feel guilty about it.”

“You work. You have nothing to feel guilty about.” Regina gave her a worried look, as she noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. “This isn’t like you, Snow. What’s going on?”

Snow, sighed, pulling away from the lamb and leaning against the counter. “Can you keep a secret?”

“I’m not you. So, yes.”

She realized Snow had to be really upset, because she didn’t bite back. “I’m pregnant.”

Regina’s eyes widened and a smile fell across her face. “Snow! That’s amazing!” She put her arms around her waist. “Aren’t you happy?”

“I mean, of course I am…it’s just…a lot. I’ve been so busy at work and Neal’s almost in kindergarten. I just wanted to show David I appreciate him before I tell him and I feel like I’m messing it up.”

“Oh Snow.”

Regina pulled Snow into her arms, letting her cry. Despite never have been pregnant herself, she knew the hormones were a rollercoaster of emotions.

“God, I know how much David loves you. The way that idiot looks at you, it’s like you hold the moon up for him. So, trust me. A few lopsided lamb cutlets…are gonna be fine.”

Snow sniffled, holding her head up a bit. “You really think so?”

“I know so.” She kissed her forehead. “I also think you’re a dummy for being newly pregnant and working with raw meat.”

Snow rolled her eyes, wiping her tears with her elbows. “If I throw up, I’ll aim for you.”

“That’s the Snow I remember.”


End file.
